


星辰与君

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: 记2018.5.6晚柯洁野狐双月排位赛胜朴廷桓，与5.7中午连笑受二子挑战围棋AI星阵。





	星辰与君

（上）

连笑收起电话进屋来，野狐上的潜伏聚聚还与maker一场双排激战正酣。冷月透窗印上柯洁侧脸，镀一道镰刀样的银边，强调出锋利的棱角。

盘上正是难解难分形势未明的时刻，柯洁抿着嘴，牙尖藏在唇内，悄悄咬着颚边软肉；嘴角爆了两块死皮，翘在屏幕荧光里，边缘看上去是毛茸质感与半透明色。

连笑刻意放轻脚步，去厨房兑一杯温水。水温反反复复试了又试，倒先把自己喝了个半饱。国家队标配白瓷杯落在柯洁手边，杯底和柯基脑袋图样的杯垫亲密接触，遂成功地将噪音控制在听力范围之外。

柯洁动也未动，一心下棋，连笑站在他身后安静地看。胜负无小事，何况他知道这人最近憋着怎样一口气，便越发不会打扰。

读秒声重复着机械循环，一直到杯口袅袅雾气与余温都渐渐消散。柯洁如释重负地从桌前站起，仰头将杯子里的水一饮而尽，水杯壁上连笑的名字紧贴着面颊。他伸懒腰的动作太过放纵，重心有恃无恐地向后倾倒。连笑不为所动，于是柯洁踉跄一小步，扶在椅背上。

对，故意的。连笑迎着柯洁委屈巴巴的眼神挑眉，玩笑过后还是顺了他的愿，揽住他后腰。

关机程序启动，来自电脑的光照随之降下一档。连笑伸手到柯洁身后，关了窗户，拉紧窗帘。

于是星月斑驳的夜空，也陡然间全都黯淡了。只剩下唯一的一颗，落在他面前，经历着不知其名的内部聚变，却仍不知疲倦地，散发着璀璨星芒。

是柯洁正朝他眉开眼笑，故技重施地张开双臂，想讨要一个拥抱。

（下）

“11点？！”柯洁还没挨上训练室的椅子边儿，就噌地一下蹦了起来：“改赛制改时间怎么不早说？只剩不到3个小时就开始了，1小时保留时间的棋，你不吃饭不午休了是吧？！”

他反应太大，把连笑吓得一惊，顺起毛来远不如往日得心应手：“延长保留时间还不好？也没那么突然，昨晚主办方就联系我了。”他把柯洁摁回去坐下，拖来椅子跟他腿并腿挤在一处：“只是刚刚确定具体时间而已。”

“那你昨晚都不告诉我！”柯洁顺势挂到连笑背上，不依不饶地控诉道。

“接完电话一心看你跟朴廷桓下排位赛，看完棋……就忘了。”

“好好好，就算这是我的锅，你不能让他们推到下午吗？”

“那也太麻烦人家主办方了，后面多少人等着，排不过来。要协调的不止我一个，何况我也等不及啊。”

自家对象满脸无辜的表情令柯洁一时失语，再一句话后彻底投降。“星阵也和你下过正式对局。和AlphaGo单独交手是不可能了，这次有机会，想尽量和星阵多下几盘。”连笑眨眨眼，抬手揪出了柯洁的呆毛。

哪怕只多一盘呢，是不是能在人机的碰撞中稍有所得？是不是能更清晰地感受到那些时候，曾孤身处于茫茫宇宙的威压下，倍感窒息的你？

柯洁握住连笑的腕子，指尖钻进他干燥温暖的掌心，轻轻地挠上两下。

“我只是说，你好歹早跟我讲一声，免得现在什么准备都没有。”小狮子收起炸开的毛，温驯地蹭过意中人后颈：“好好备战，我去给你买巧克力。”

他把连笑推进聚作一堆摆棋研讨的队友中，放手之前，先紧紧地抱住，然后拎起钱包准备出门：“先随便垫垫肚子，等你下完，我陪你边吃饭边复盘都行。”

而连笑回身挽了他一把，眼底荡漾开十分笑意。

“早点回来，别迟到了。”

“……棋院附近买个东西迷不了路的！”

（终）

求索者是你，知心人是你。在并肩触碰浩瀚星空、摘星揽月的旅途中，你是另一层意义上，流光皎洁的星辰。

-FIN-


End file.
